Pride and Prejudice
by Daisyangel
Summary: Prejudices can be deadly and one CSI is just about to find out how true that is. This is Slash! Don't like, don't read! Back after a long delay. Please enjoy. Eric/Ryan H/C undertones. Who exactly ordered Eric beaten and murdered? R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pride and Prejudice

Author: Daish

Rating: frau

Pairing: the Hardy Boys Eric/Ryan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI Miami

Summary: Prejudices can be deadly and one CSI is about to find out just how true that is.

A/n I hope you guys enjoy this fic. This is my first fic with the pairing of Eric/Ryan. I hope to have a threesome fic with Eric, Ryan, and Speed together posted soon. Don't forget to give feedback, but, no flames, please.

8888888888

The sound of the phone shattered the peaceful silence that had fallen in Eric and Ryan's house. Eric reached over his lover and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eric I was just calling to invite you to dinner tonight?"

"Hey Mama, sure I'd love to come to dinner. What time do you want me to be their?"

"How about 6:00 will that work?" Clarinda asked her only son.

"Yeah that should be fine unless I get held up by a case.

"Good then I'll see you then. Good bye, sweetie."

"Good bye I love you, Mama."

"I love you to," Clarinda said.

8888888888

Eric flopped back on to the bed with a sigh.

"You ok?" Ryan asked as he wrapped an arm around Eric's waste and nuzzled his face against Eric's neck.

"Yeah, I guess so," Eric said.

"You're a bad liar, you know that, don't you?" Ryan asked. Eric nodded as he took in a shuttering breath.

"I'm going to tell them about us tonight," Eric rushed out.

"You're what? Are you sure you want to do that?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"Yes I am. I'm tired of hiding who I am and what you mean to me."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm willing to keep us a secret for as long as you want," Ryan said reassuringly as he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Eric's lips. Eric captured Ryan's chin before he could lower it back to his shoulder.

"No I want to tell them tonight. If they can't handle it well then I'll just have to accept that. I'm not giving you up for anything," Eric said firmly.

"But, I don't want to be the reason you lose your family," Ryan argued.

"I don't care what they think. I'm happy and that's all that matters. I love you, and, nothing they can say or do will change that, babe. Don't get me wrong I would love there support, but I've got the support of the lab, and that's also my family," Eric said.

"Ok well if that's what you want. You have my full support," Ryan said as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled away a couple of minutes later they were both breathless.

"We need to get going if we're going to get to work on time," Eric said as he began climbing out of bed. Ryan reluctantly nodded as he climbed out of bed and followed his lover into the kitchen for breakfast.

8888888888

"Are things ok between you and Eric?" Alexx asked as she and Ryan stood in the morgue looking at their most recent victim.

"Yeah their fine," Ryan replied.

"Then why does he looked so distracted and nervous?" Alexx wondered.

"Because he's going to tell his family about us tonight," Ryan explained.

"Oh that explains a lot. How are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm ok I'm worried about Eric. I really wish I could be their, but, I know that Eric has to do this by himself," Ryan reluctantly admitted.

"Yes he does. I tell you what you want some company?" Alexx offered.

"I would love that, but don't you have to take care of the kids?" Alexx shook her head.

"No Denis is taking them and a couple of their friends camping. They've been planning this forever, and with my work schedule I can't go with them. They left this morning since the kids don't have school today," Alexx explained.

"Then, sure I would love some company. How about you come over around 6:00 for dinner?" Ryan suggested.

"Inviting a woman into our house for dinner when I'm gone, are you?" Eric asked as he walked into the morgue and gave Alexx a quick kiss on the cheek as he flashed Ryan a grin.

"Yes I am," Ryan replied with a smile.

"Sure I would love to," Alexx said.

"What brought this on?" Eric asked.

"I thought he would like some company tonight," Alexx replied. Eric nodded in understanding.

"Well I've got to give this report to Horatio. I'll see you two later," Ryan called as he walked out the door. Eric waited until the door had closed before turning to talk to Alexx.

"Thanks for offering to keep him company tonight. If he's stuck at home by himself left to worry our house will be so spotless it will drive me crazy," Eric said with a grin. Alexx chuckled at the analogy.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I thought that having company would make him feel more at ease," Alexx said.

"I agree," Eric said.

"Did you need something, sweetie?" Alexx asked.

"No I was just walking by and I saw Ryan and you talking, and I wanted to see what was up," Eric said.

"Oh I see," Alexx replied.

"Well I've got to get back to my case, but I'll see you tonight?" Eric asked. Alexx nodded as she pulled him in for a comforting hug.

"Just remember even if they don't support you we all do," Alexx said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah I know that," Eric replied.

"Ok well see you later," Alexx called as Eric walked out of the morgue.

8888888888

The knock on the door caused Eric to jump. His nerves were extremely frazzled and he found himself really jumpy. Ryan put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Alexx," Ryan greeted.

"Hey I brought some wine, I didn't know what we were having, but I thought it would be good," Alexx said.

"We're having a chicken pasta dish," Ryan said.

"MMM, sounds good," Alexx replied appreciatively.

"Well I guess I should go," Eric said softly. Ryan walked over and wrapped Eric into his arms.

"I love you no matter what, just remember that. I'll be here waiting for you," Ryan whispered into Eric's ear as he leaned in for a kiss. Eric clung to Ryan for a moment gathering strength from him. Finally after a moment he pulled back and headed for the door. Right before he walked out Alexx intercepted him. She pulled him in for a hug.

"Just remember, that everyone at the lab loves you and supports you, sweetie."

"I know thanks Alexx," Eric replied as hhe opened the door and headed out to tell his family the hardest thing he ever had to tell them.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n here's chapter 2 hope yall enjoy.

8888888888

"Hi Eric," Marisol greeted as she pulled her brother in for a hug.

"Hey Marisol how are you?" Eric asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"I'm ok, but you don't look ok. Is everything all right?" Eric nodded not trusting himself to speak. "Where's Ryan at?" she asked.

"He's having dinner with Alexx," Eric replied. Marisol saw the look of fear and anguish in her brother's eyes.

"You guys aren't just friends, are you?" Marisol asked. Eric gasped and his eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" Eric choked out as he swayed on his feet. Marisol reached out and placed a comforting and steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Hey take it easy, sweetie. I've known for a while. Anytime you talk about your co-workers I can see how your eyes light up when you talk about him," Marisol explained.

"Are you ok with this, Mari?" Eric asked using his nickname for her. Marisol reached out and took Eric's chin into her hands so she could look him straight in the eye.

"Yes I am ok with this. You have the right to love who ever you want."

"You have no idea how much that means to me. I've decided to tell everyone tonight," Eric said.

"Good luck and remember that I love you and support you, sweetheart."

"Do you think everyone else figured it out?" Eric asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think so," Marisol replied. Eric blew out a relieved breath and pulled his sister in for a grateful hug just as his mother walked in.

"Hey their, sweetie," Clarinda Delko said as she walked over and gave her only son a hug.

"Hey their, Mama," Eric replied as he returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well dinner's ready so let's head into the kitchen," Clarinda said. Eric and Marisol nodded and headed for the kitchen to start what was sure to be the longest dinner in Delko family history.

8888888888

Eric was grateful that Marisol had sat next to him. She kept squeezing his hand under the table for support. Even though his Mother's beef enchiladas usually hit the spot tonight they got stuck in his throat and made it difficult for him to swallow. Finally dinner was over and they had just started on dessert when Eric decided it was now or never. He gave Marisol a quick look to which she replied with a smile before taking a deep breath.

"Mama, Pop, I need to talk to you and the rest of the family," Eric said seriously.

"Go ahead we're listening, son. What is it you need to talk to us about?" his father asked.

"Well you remember my friend Ryan?" Eric asked.

"The one your sharing the house with?" one of his sisters asked. Eric nodded.

"What about him?" Clarinda asked.

"Well we're not just friends," Eric said.

"Your roommates?" his father asked.

"No, not exactly," Eric said quietly.

"Then what are you?" Clarinda asked.

"Well, we're lovers," Eric said. Their was a moment of complete silence then Clarinda jumped up and headed around the table towards him.

"What did you say?" she asked horrified.

"You heard me, Mama. We're lovers and have been for six months now," Eric replied.

"Por que mi hijo? Por que tu te gustas un hombre?" Clarinda asked. Eric knew his mother was upset, because she rarely spoke Spanish unless she was upset.

"It's not wrong for me to like a guy. You and Pop always told me to find someone that makes me happy, and, Ryan does that," Eric defended.

"Yes, but, I thought we taught you right from wrong?" Clarinda replied.

"You did, but, it's not wrong to love someone, Mama."

"I didn't raise any child of mine to be a queer," Clarinda spat as her hand shot out and connected with Eric's right cheek.

"Mama! It's Eric's choice who he loves," Marisol cried coming to her brother's defense.

"You support this, young lady?" her father asked.

"Yes I do, sir."

"Well then you're both no longer family. I will not have anyone in my family who is queer or supports a queer.

"Mari, no don't do this," Eric begged as he got to his feet.

"No Eric if they can't support your decision and accept that you're happy then I don't want to be a part of this family," she said matter-of-factly. Eric just nodded as he walked out of the house with Marisol next to him not looking at the rest of his family.

8888888888

"Do you want me to drive you home, sweetheart?" Marisol asked softly.

"No I just want to be alone, please. I have a lot to think about, Marisol."

"I understand I love you, just remember that. I support you call me if you need anything ok?" Marisol requested.

"Ok I will and Mari?" Eric called.

"Yes?" Marisol asked.

"I'm sorry," Eric said softly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, sweetie."

"But, I got you kicked out of the family," Eric argued.

"No you didn't me supporting you got me kicked out of the family, and you know what?" she asked.

"What?" Eric asked.

"I wouldn't change my mind even if I were to be accepted back into the family.

"Thanks that means a lot to me, Sis," Eric said as his eyes filled with tears. Marisol reached forward and pulled him into a tight hug before letting go and climbing into her car. Eric stood their a moment longer looking at his childhood home. With a last heavy sigh he climbed into his car and tried to fight back the tears so he could drive home safely.

8888888888

At Eric and Ryan's house dinner had gone well despite the fact that Ryan didn't eat much. After dinner Ryan and Alexx decided to watch TV. They chose a show called CSI Miami that had characters that attempted to resemble them.

"This show is kinda funny," Ryan commented.

"Yeah it's not bad. I never noticed just how much Horatio takes his sun glasses off, though." Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah neither did I," Ryan said.

"I think they've captured your character pretty well," Alexx said thoughtfully.

"Oh you do, do you?" Ryan replied teasingly.

"Yes, sweet, thorough, and OCD," Alexx finished with a smile. Ryan laughed the description was pretty accurate. His laughter stopped at the sound of their front door opening and closing.

"Eric?" Ryan asked concerned. It was early for Eric to be home unless things didn't go well. Eric walked into the living room, but, made no move to talk. Instead he walked past Alexx and Ryan and headed for their screened-in back porch.

"Eric you ok, honey?" Alexx asked. Ryan drew in a sharp breath as he saw Eric's cheek as he past.

"Tell me that's not a hand-shaped bruise, Alexx," Ryan said quietly. Alexx looked up sharply and her lips pressed into a thin line at the sight of the bruise on Eric's cheek.

"Eric what the hell happened? Who did that to you?" Alexx asked sharply. Ryan's eyes widened, Alexx rarely cursed, and if she was cursing then it meant she was absolutely furious. Her tone softened as she saw Eric flinch. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Tell us what happened, please."

"Just leave me alone, please," Eric choked out as a sob escaped and he fled the rest of the way to the porch. Alexx and Ryan looked uncertainly at each other. They could hear Eric's heart-wrenching sobs coming from the swing on the porch.

"I should go home and let you take care of him," Alexx said gently.

"No don't go, Alexx. I need your help. Come with me, please?" Ryan begged. Alexx nodded and got up and headed for the porch with Ryan right on her heels.

8888888888

"I said I wanted to be alone," Eric mumbled from his spot on the swing. He was curled into a protective ball but was in a position to jump up and be defensive if need be. His body was shaking with the force of his sobs.

"I can't do that, babe. I need to know what happened to you, who hit you?" Ryan said as he climbed on to the swing. Alexx nodded as she sat down on the other side of Eric. Despite their best efforts he wouldn't uncurl from the ball.

"My mom," Eric said quietly.

"Your Mother hit you?" Alexx asked incredulously.

"Yes she said she didn't raise any child of hers to be a queer then she hit me," Eric explained. "The rest of my family or I should say my former family agrees with her. Well that is all accept Marisol." Ryan looked over at Alexx when he heard an expletive be muttered under her breath. Even Eric looked up in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't believe I've ever heard you say that word before," Eric said incredulously.

"Well I'm sorry, but, I am absolutely furious how can a family just disown someone because of their sexual preference? Furthermore, how can a mother hit her own child?" Alexx asked furiously.

"Hey take it easy, Alexx I think their's steam coming out your ears. Don't get me wrong I'm just as angry as you are, but I don't think their's much we can do," Ryan replied.

"They said it was wrong for me to love you, and the only one who supports me is Marisol," Eric said as he began to sob again. This time he allowed Ryan to pull him into his arms and Alexx wrapped her arms around them both and began to rock them back and forth.

"Shh, its ok I love you, sweetie. This Mom loves you no matter what, baby. Just take a deep breath, Eric," Alexx whispered soothingly. Eric tried, but was crying too hard, and his breaths came in short shallow gasps. Ryan was becoming increasingly alarmed. Eric was hyperventilating, and most people didn't know this, but, Eric suffered from stress-induced Asthma.

"Eric you need to try and take deep breaths, babe. C'mon in, out, in, out, that's it," Ryan coaxed.

"Do you have Asthma, Eric?" Alexx asked. She had noticed that Eric's breathing sounded more like wheezing. Eric nodded and tried to speak, but only succeeded in causing himself to cough.

"He has stress-induced Asthma, and it takes a lot to cause it to flare up," Ryan explained.

"Does he have an inhaler?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah it's in the bathroom medicine cabinet in our bedroom, can you get it for me, please?" Alexx nodded and got up heading for the house. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Alexx called as she let the screen door close behind her.

8888888888

Marisol stood nervously at the door of her brother's house. She wanted to check on him and make sure he was ok. She saw his car in the driveway, so she knew he was home. The door opened to reveal Alexx's worried face.

"Marisol," Alexx said coldly.

"I don't agree with my family Alexx. I support him as long as he's happy, honest," Marisol replied.

"Ok I'm sorry I'm just absolutely furious right now and worried about Eric," Alexx said.

"I can understand that, where is he, now?" Marisol asked.

"He's on the screened-in back porch with Ryan," Alexx replied. All of a sudden Ryan's panic filled voice filtered into the house.

"Alexx! Get out here, now." Alexx took off running to the porch with Marisol along side.

"What is it, Ryan?" Alexx asked. Ryan glanced up and saw Marisol standing in the doorway.

"I support you and him as long as he's happy," Marisol said. Ryan nodded then turned his attention back to his lover.

"He stopped breathing!" Ryan cried. Alexx jumped into action and began giving Eric CPR.

"His Asthma flare up?" Marisol asked.

"Yes and Alexx was heading into get the inhaler when you showed up, can you get it?" Marisol nodded and took off running for the house. "It's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom in our bedroom," Ryan called out as he watched Alexx frantically working over his unresponsive lover.

"Come on Eric Delko don't you give up on me," Alexx said urgently as she blew air into Eric's mouth. Finally after a couple of minutes that felt more like a couple of hours Eric began to cough and wheeze. Ryan let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"What happened?" Eric asked bewildered.

"You stopped breathing, and Alexx had to give you mouth to mouth, babe. You scared the crap out of me," Ryan gently admonished.

"Sorry. Didn't. mean. To. Scare. You," Eric gasped out.

"Shh, don't talk Marisol's coming with your inhaler," Alexx said. Just then Marisol came running on to the porch with the inhaler in hand.

"Here you go, Alexx," she said handing Alexx the inhaler.

"Here take this, Eric," Alexx instructed handing Eric the inhaler. Eric nodded and took a couple of puffs. Once he had done that his breathing began to become more regulated.

"Feel better, babe?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah a little. When did you get here, Marisol?"

"When Alexx was coming in to get your inhaler. I know this is a stupid question, but, how are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess, but it hurts," Eric said quietly.

"I know it does, sweetheart. Just remember I support you," Marisol said reassuringly as she climbed on to the swing next to Ryan. Ryan stood up.

"Here take my spot I'm going in for a drink you guys want anything?"

"Water, please," Eric requested.

"I'll come help you," Alexx offered. Ryan nodded and gave her a small smile. He had wanted to give Marisol and Eric sometime alone, and, obviously Alexx had realized that.

"Ok be right back," Ryan said. Eric just nodded.

8888888888

Eric thought he would have been all out of tears, but he was wrong. As soon as the door closed behind Ryan and Alexx the first tear fell from his eye. Marisol gathered him into her arms and held on tight.

"It's ok, just let go I'm here. Just let it out, sweetheart."

"How can they do that to me, and it's not fair that they disowned you as well," Eric argued as he choked on another sob.

"I know it's not fair, and I know it hurts," Marisol said soothingly.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, and I'm sorry for crying," Eric said trying to stop his tears.

"Eric Delko! You listen to me very carefully. You. Have. Absolutely. Nothing. To. Be. Sorry. For.! Also it's ok to cry don't bottle it up you know that's unhealthy. Just let it go, sweetheart." Ryan heard Marisol's raised voice and made a move for the back door, but Alexx put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"But, I have to check on him she was yelling at him," Ryan argued.

"I don't think she was yelling at him I think she was trying to get a point across. Just stay here with me for a bit, ok?" Alexx advised. Ryan nodded reluctantly and leaned against the kitchen counter. Back on the porch Marisol could see that Eric's walls were slowly crumbling.

"It's ok just let it go, baby. Don't fight it its ok to cry. Let me be strong for you, Eric," Marisol begged.

"You won't let go?" Eric asked as his voice wavered.

"I will never let go I promise, sweetie." To prove her point Marisol wrapped her arms around him even tighter. She seemed to finally be getting through to him because he burrowed his head against her shoulder and let out all of the pent up emotion in full body sobs that tore at her heart. She looked up as Alexx and Ryan walked back on to the porch.

"How's he doing?" Ryan whispered in her ear.

"I think he's finally starting to let it all out," Marisol whispered back. Alexx held out Eric's glass of water. Marisol took it and tilted Eric's face up.

"You need to take a drink, Eric," she said. Eric nodded and reached for the glass, but couldn't hold it. "It's ok I've got it, just drink, sweetie." Eric gave Marisol a nod of thanks as he drank. When he was done he laid his head back on her shoulder and tried to stop his sobs but he couldn't. The three worried people sat in silence for the next forty five minutes or so while Eric cried his heart out just giving him what protection and support they could. Finally Marisol noticed that Eric's sobs had stopped and his breathing had deepened.

"I think he's asleep," Marisol whispered.

"Ok I need to get him into bed can you guys help me?" Ryan requested.

"Sure we will," Alexx replied. The three of them got Eric tucked securely into bed then turned off the light and closed the door.

"Well I'm going to head home unless you need me?" Marisol asked Ryan.

"No you guys can go home. I think we should be fine. I wish Eric had tomorrow off, but I know that he would want to go to work to keep his mind off of this," Ryan said. The two women nodded and gave Ryan a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving promising to check on them tomorrow. Ryan locked up and turned off the lights. Once that was done he walked into the bedroom, stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and climbed into bed wrapping his arms around his sleeping lover.

"I promise I'll help you get through this. I love you so much, babe," Ryan whispered into Eric's ear before closing his eyes and falling into a fitful sleep of his own.

TBC?

A/n Hope you all enjoyed this. Here is the translation of what Eric's Mom said to him in Spanish.

"Porque mi hijo?" "Why my child?" "Porque tu te gustas un hombre?" "Why do you have to like a man."


	3. Chapter 3

Eric was hoping for a case when he walked into work with Ryan the next day. It would keep his mind off the rejection of his family. Ryan watched his lover closely. As he'd feared everyone's attention was drawn to the bruise on his cheek.

"Eric, what happened to yo---?" Calleigh broke off at the twin head-shakes of Ryan and Alexx.

"Don't ask I'll explain later," Ryan mouthed. Resigned Calleigh nodded. She wanted to know what had happened to someone who she considered a brother but she would wait for Ryan's explanation. Studying his team closely Horatio couldn't help but wonder where the bruise came from and the sorrowful look in Eric's eyes. He knew there wasn't anything he could do, Eric knew he could come to him with anything, any of them could. Taking one last look at the Russian-Cuban CSI, he began to speak.

"Calleigh, Ryan, and Eric you have a homicide in Coral Gables. Natalia you and I have a murder at the Palm Tree hotel. Okay, lets get to it," Horatio said, slipping his sunglasses on.

888888888888888888888

The car ride to the crime scene was a silent one. Eric put all his focus on watching the road. Ryan who was sitting next to him looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He was worried about how easily he was throwing himself into work, but he knew it was Eric's coping mechanism. Calleigh sat quietly in the back seat, observing them. She wanted to know what was going on, but knew she couldn't ask Ryan out right with Eric in the car. She felt her cell phone in her pocket and got an idea. Quickly she pulled it out of her pocket, and began texting. Ryan jumped as his phone vibrated against his hip. Opening it he stared at the text message, curious as to who it was from. He opened it, and, began reading.

"It's later wanna tell me what's going on now? Cal." Confused Ryan looked up and looked in the rearview mirror. He locked eyes with Calleigh and raised his eyebrows. Calleigh just looked back indicating she wanted an explanation. It was a testament to just how distracted Eric was because he didn't even realize that Ryan had received a text. Reluctantly, Ryan formed a reply.

"He told his family about us last night. Let's just say it didn't go well." Calleigh gasped in shock.

"Did his father hit him?" she texted back.

"No, it was his Mom. Marisol's the only one who supports him. They've been disowned. He came home completely shattered. Alexx was over and after I saw the bruise we followed him out to the back porch but he wouldn't talk. All he did was cry." Calleigh locked eyes with Ryan again and could see the tears in his eyes a long with a hint of fear.

"What aren't you telling me, Ry?" she wrote back.

"We finally got him to tell us what happened through sobs, but you know he has stress-induced Asthma, don't you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Calleigh replied.

"Well he had an Asthma attack. I sent Alexx in for his inhaler. While she was in the house the doorbell rang. It was Marisol. She told her that she supported him as long as he was happy so Alexx let her in. Meanwhile, on the porch Eric had s-s-stopped breathing," Ryan had to stop to regain his composure. His hands were shaking and his tears were threatening to fall.

"Oh, Ryan," Calleigh texted as she reached up and squeezed his shoulder for comfort.

"Anyway, I yelled for Alexx to come back outside. I saw Marisol and after I knew she supported us I told her to get the inhaler while Alexx gave him CPR. He came around and used the inhaler. Marisol talked to him for a while and convinced him to let his walls down. Finally after crying for about a solid hour he cried himself to sleep. They helped me get him into bed then left. Now here we are," Ryan concluded. Calleigh blew out a sigh before texting a reply with shaking hands.

"Wow, well we support both of you, no matter what. He knows that, doesn't he?" Ryan nodded. Calleigh smiled a tender smile as she closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. They had arrived at the crime scene. It was time to get to work.

88888888888888

Climbing out of the car Frank Trip came to meet them.

"Hey what have we got, Trip?" Eric asked. Frank stared briefly at the bruise on Eric's cheek before answering the other man.

"Braden Sanderson, 23 his boyfriend found him when he returned from his morning run," Frank answered as he lead them under the tape.

"Mr. Randal, these are Detectives Delko, Duquesne, and Wolfe, guys this is Aaron Randal, the vics boyfriend," Frank introduced. The three CSI's studied the man in front of them. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. A distraught look was on his face and grief was showing in his eyes.

"Mr. Randal, can you tell us what happened?" Calleigh requested.

"Call me Aaron, please," he replied.

"I left for my morning run around 6:00."

"Is that something you do on a daily basis?" Eric asked.

"Yeah and at the same time. I ran for about half an hour. When I got home I found B-B-Braden dead in our bedroom. The blood was everywhere, so much of it, it covered everything," Aaron trailed off as his eyes became unfocused.

"Mr. Randal, this officer is going to take you back to the station so you can submit a written statement," Ryan said, pointing to one of the officers and signaling him to come over to the group.

"Okay, you'll find who killed my Braden, won't you? He is or was I mean my entire world," Aaron said softly.

"We'll do our best to find who did this. One more question, do either of you have any enemies who would want you dead?" Calleigh asked.

"'Brade's family didn't approve of the relationship. He came out to them a week or so ago. He was disowned. It hurt him. He tried to act as if he was okay, but I knew it was tearing him up inside," Aaron answered. Ryan and Calleigh exchanged glances before sliding their eyes to Eric who was looking anywhere but at them.

"If you'll come with me," the officer said, guiding Randal to the patrol car.

"How do you wanna handle this, Cal?" Ryan asked deferring to her as the senior investigator.

"You take the bedroom, Eric, you take the bathroom and the hallway and I'll take the living room and kitchen. Whoever finishes first takes the outside. Oh good Alexx's here so we'll be able to look at the body as soon as she's done with her exam," Calleigh said as she caught sight of the M.E. Both men nodded as they headed into the house prepared to begin processing.

8888888888

The sight of all the blood made Ryan physically sick. Braden was lying on the bed beaten almost beyond recognition. Across his chest was carved Fag.

"A crime of passion and hatred," Alexx murmured as she walked into the room and looked at the vic. Jumping a foot into the air Ryan whirled around in shock.

"Jeez, Alexx you scared the daylights out of me," Ryan cried as he placed a hand to his chest.

"Sorry, baby, so what've we got?"

"Braden Sanderson, age 23 his boyfriend found him when he returned from a morning run. The only definite known enemies at this point are the vics family. He came out to them recently and was disowned," Ryan told her. Alexx took in a deep breath.

"This ones gonna hit close to home, isn't it," she stated.

"Yeah," Ryan replied.

"Well, let's see what this young man can tell me. You're too young to be on my table, baby," Alexx said softly. "Well he's covered in bruises from the beating. A preliminary examination seems to indicate that he died from blunt force trauma to the head, but I'll know for sure after I do the autopsy. After you take pictures I'll have the body taken back to the lab," she said. Five minutes later Ryan was done taking pictures and Alexx had supervised the removal of the body and headed back to the lab. I hope this case is solved soon, Ryan thought as he continued to search the room for evidence.

TBC?

A/n, I know it's been a ridiculously long time between updates, and for that I apologize, but please read this chapter. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had gone by and they had been called out to two more crime scenes where a gay couple was affected. One of the men would be beaten beyond recognition with the word fag carved on their chest. The case was hitting them all hard. No one pointed it out but everyone noticed that both Ryan and Eric were jumpy. Every little sound had them turning their heads, scanning their surroundings.

"So what do we know?" Horatio asked as they gathered for their morning meeting.

"Three men between the ages of 23 and 34. One white one black, and one hispanic. All of them were found by their boyfriends. Very little evidence is found at the scene," Calleigh stated.

"Ryan, did you recover any prints from any of the scenes?" Horatio questioned.

"Only the ones that should be their. The vic's and there boyfriends," Ryan answered.

"Eric have you gotten anything from their personal affects?" Horatio asked. Eric jumped, startled.

"Uh, no not yet," he replied.

"Okay, keep working," Horatio said. Nodding everyone filed out of the break room.

888888888888888888

Two days later, 7:00 A.M. Ryan got up quietly so as not to wake Eric. Stretching Eric opened one eye.

"MMM, where you goin'?" he mumbled.

"I've gotta take that report on that double homicide into H," Ryan answered.

"But it's our day off," Eric replied.

"I know, but the DA wants to push up the trial date and the judge won't consider granting her request until he has the report from CSI," Ryan explained.

"MMM, kay, be careful, love you," Eric said as he pulled Ryan's pillow to his chest and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Don't worry I'll be careful. Love you to, I'll be back soon," Ryan whispered kissing Eric on top of the head before leaving.

8888888888888888888888888

"Here's the Douglas double homicide report you need, Horatio," Ryan said walking into Horatio's office.

"Thank you, Ryan. Sorry to call you in on your day off but the DA is bugging me," Horatio explained.

"No problem," Ryan said.

"Well I'll let you get on with your day. See both you and Eric tomorrow," Horatio told him.

"See you then, H," Ryan replied.

888888888888888888

Meanwhile back at Eric and Ryans. Eric awoke to the sound of the door opening. Thinking it was Ryan he got up to greet him. He was totally unprepared for the blow to the back of his head. As he began to fall to the floor Eric lashed out and connected with his attacker. He could hear the crunching of bone and the angered scream from the other man. The attacker swung back connecting with Eric's cheek. Eric cried out in pain. Leaning down the attacker spit in Eric's face.

"You ugly fag. Why you were ever allowed to be born is beyond me," he snarled. Eric managed to get a good look at the man. He had dirty blonde hair, a mustache, a snub nose and cold brown eyes.

"Go to hell," Eric spat back. A punch to the stomach was his reward for that comment. Jerking reflexively Eric swung his hand so it would scratch down the other man's face.

"You fucker! That fuckin hurt," he growled as he brought out a bat he'd been hiding and began repeatedly beating Eric around the head with it. After the fourth blow Eric was unconscious and barely breathing. Instead of carving the word fag on Eric's chest he wrote it in Eric's blood. Then he wrote all gay people are going to hell on the wall also with Eric's blood. Smiling in Satisfaction he threw the bat down and stalked out of the room, accidentally touching the door with his hand as he left. He walked out of the house, leaving Eric for dead as he tried to wipe the blood off his face with little success.

TBC?

A/n, really bad place to leave this I know, but it means you'll review to find out what happens to Eric, won't you? The faster you review, the faster I update. Forgive any spelling mistakes I'm in a car coming back from vacation..


	5. Chapter 5

Whistling as he put the key in the lock, Ryan smiled. He couldn't wait to spend the day with his lover. He had plenty of fun planned for the Cuban-Russian CSI. When he put the key into the lock and the door didn't unlock he just thought that Eric was up and had unlocked it. He walked in closing it behind him. The house seemed too silent for Eric to be up. His CSI instincts kicked in and he began scanning the room. He didn't see anything in the living room so he made his way through the house wishing he had his gun on him. His heart stopped beating when he reached the bedroom and took in the destruction.

"Eric!" Ryan cried running over to his unresponsive boyfriend. As he ran to the fallen man he saw the writing on the wall. /please don't be dead, please don't be dead/ Ryan pleaded. In just a few strides Ryan had reached Eric, but it felt like a lifetime to him. He blew out a sigh of relief when he found a pulse but it was weak. His heart sank when he realized Eric wasn't breathing. Leaning over Ryan began CPR while fishing his cell out of his pocket and hitting the speed dial for Horatio.

888888888888888888

"Cain," Horatio said, answering his phone.

"Get the team here, now! Bring EMS with you. He's not breathing and the bedroom is a mess, hurry, please," Ryan begged.

"Who is this? Ryan is that you?" Horatio asked as he looked at the caller I.D and saw Ryan's name on the screen.

"Yeah it's me, Eric's hurt bad please get here fast," Ryan repeated.

"Okay, Ryan I'm bringing the team and I'll call EMS. Hang in there we'll be to your house as soon as we can.

"Bring Alexx, please. He's in really bad shape."

"Okay, have you touched anything Ryan?" Horatio asked he needed to know if any of the evidence had been compromised.

"Just Eric to give him CPR," Ryan answered.

"Is he breathing?" Horatio inquired. He climbed into the hummer with Calleigh and Natalia and Alexx climbed into the front seat next to him.

"He just started breathing again. He's beat up real bad. It looks like a carbon copy of the other scenes with one difference," he said.

"What's the difference?" Calleigh asked Horatio had put the phone on speaker.

"Instead of carving fag into Eric's chest he wrote it in h-h-his blood," Ryan choked out. Horatio took the next corner on two wheels.

"We're about five minutes away, baby," Alexx said soothingly. The next five minutes felt like five hours for everyone. The hummer was the first to reach the house with the EMTS right behind them. Hurrying into the house the team headed for the bedroom. Rushing into the house everyone headed for Ryan and Eric's bedroom. Walking over to her two friends Calleigh tapped Ryan on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Ry, we need to process you for any transfer you may have gotten from touching him," she said.

"I don't want to leave him," he argued.

"The paramedics and I will take care of him you go with Calleigh, sweetheart," Alexx said. Reluctantly Ryan stood and allowed Calleigh to guide him to their bathroom and hand him a bag to put his clothes in. Horatio reached into the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to change into. Five minutes later he was processed and changed. His clothes would be taken to the lab to be analyzed. One of the medics walked over to him.

"We're taking him to Dade Memorial, are any of you riding with us?"

"I am," Ryan said.

"Okay, come with me," the medic replied.

"How's Eric?" Natalia inquired.

"He's stable for the moment but he was beaten severely. The head injury is of most concern," the medic answered honestly.

"You go with Ryan to the hospital, Alexx. Cal, Nat and I will process and meet you at the hospital when we can," Horatio instructed.

"Okay, Horatio," Alexx said as she followed the small group out of the bedroom and climbed into the ambulance reaching for Ryan's hand she gave it a comforting squeeze. Giving her a small smile Ryan squeezed back.

TBC?

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do we know anything?" Horatio asked as the three CSI's walked into the waiting room.

"He's still unconscious, they're running tests. They've taped up his broken ribs and he's also sustained two broken fingers along with the numerous bruises and cuts," Alexx reported.

"Did you catch the SOB?" Ryan questioned softly.

"Yes, but I need to talk to you about something he said," Horatio informed the younger man.

"What is it?" Ryan wondered.

"Natalia and I interrogated him along with Tripp and he confessed to the other murders and to the beating and murder of Delko."

"But he's not dead," Ryan protested weakly.

"We know that, but he thinks he is and we felt it was safer for everyone if he thought that," Natalia replied. Ryan nodded he understood where they were coming from.

"Did he say why he did it or if he had help?" Calleigh questioned. She'd been processing Eric and Ryan's things so she wasn't in on the interrogation.

"That's the part neither of us understands," Horatio said. "Devin Nichols, the suspect kept saying that the others were a cover and that Eric was his primary target. He was hired by someone to kill Delko."

"W-w-who?" Calleigh stuttered even though she had a good idea who the person was.

"Eric's father," Natalia answered softly. Ryan who had been pacing the room felt his legs give out at her answer and he collapsed to the floor curling in on himself as he went.

Calleigh and Alexx hurried to his side and dropped to their knees wrapping their arms around him tightly and began rocking back and forth.

"This is what I was afraid of," Ryan whispered through his tears as he started to cry. "I tried to tell Eric but he just said I worried too much."

"Shh, its okay, you're both safe now," Calleigh soothed. Neither woman looked surprised about the news, just angry, Horatio noted.

"I get the feeling that the three of you know something Natalia and I don't," Horatio observed. The two women glanced at each other before glancing at the man between them. He nodded at them giving them permission to tell the story. They could tell he was too emotionally drained to tell it.

"We'll tell you in just a second. Let's get Ryan into a chair," Alexx suggested as she stood up followed by the other two. Carefully they guided Ryan to a chair then sat down on either side of him.

"It started a few weeks ago when his mom invited Eric to dinner," Calleigh began.

"He'd made the decision to tell his family about him and Ryan. Ryan wanted to go with him, but Eric felt he had to do it on his own, so I offered to keep Ryan company that night," Alexx added.

"Let's just say it didn't go well and his only supporter was his sister Marisol. He was disowned by the rest of his family," Calleigh explained.

"His dad gave him that bruise?" Frank questioned, remembering the bruise.

"No, it was his Mom," Ryan explained softly.

"He was a mess when he got home and he was so upset he stopped breathing and sent himself into an asthma attack. I had to give him CPR. Marisol had stopped by to check on him and between her, myself, and Ryan, we got him calmed down and in bed," Alexx concluded.

"The one thing he didn't tell me until the next night was that his dad told him he'd make sure he learned a lesson," Ryan told the group.

"Is that when you had the conversation about being afraid someone would come after him?" Natalia questioned.

"No that was later, after the first two murders," Ryan said, remembering the conversation.

Ryan couldn't stop tapping his fingers on the table as they ate dinner. Reaching out Eric covered Ryan's hand with his, stopping the tapping.

"What is it, Ry?" Eric asked.

"What if you're a target? What if they come after you next? Your er uh," Ryan stumbled not sure what to call the man who fathered Eric.

"My father, you can say it," Eric told him.

"Your father told you he was going to teach you a lesson. Could these guys just be decoys and you be the real target?" Ryan suggested nervously.

"No, Ry, you worry too much. I'm fine and not a target," Eric said pulling the other man into his arms and kissing him soundly.

"I sure hope so," Ryan thought silently as he let Eric take his mind off there current conversation.

"So now what do we do?" Calleigh asked.

"Frank and I will go arrest him on three counts of first degree murder and one count of attempted murder. He was clearly the planner of the murders which makes him able to be charged with first degree murder. We'll be back as soon as we can," Horatio said as he and Frank stood and headed for the door.

"Marisol, oh my gosh, no ones called her," Ryan exclaimed.

"I'll do it; it's my job as Eric's lieutenant. We'll be back soon, let us know if there's any change," Horatio requested.

"We will," Alexx promised hoping the news they would get would be good news.

Half an hour had gone by and the four friends sat in silence. Just then Marisol came running into the room and straight into Ryan's arms.

"Is he okay? How's my baby brother? Is it true that our father ordered the murder?" she asked choking on the last word.

"Yes it is, how'd you know about that?" Ryan asked.

"I was driving by the house and saw him being arrested. I heard them tell him he was arrested for three counts of first degree and one count of attempted murder," she explained breathlessly.

"We don't know how Eric is, the doctors are still running tests," Calleigh answered.

"I think we're about to find out," Alexx said pointing to the doctor in green scrubs walking towards the small group.

"Family of Eric Delko?" he called consulting the clipboard he carried. Everyone stood up and faced the doctor.

"Mr. Delko is currently in a coma. He has swelling on his brain as a result of the head trauma he sustained. The rest of his injuries are superficial. The worst of those are his broken ribs which we are immobilizing to help them heal."

"What are his chances of waking up?" Ryan wanted to know.

"He's healthy and strong so I'd say his chances are good. We're giving him some medicine to help reduce the swelling on his brain. I believe he will wake up and make a full recovery. The only thing that's uncertain at this point is how long that will take. He could wake up in a few days or it could take years. It's very difficult to predict when coma patients will wake up," the doctor informed them.

"Can we see him?" Marisol requested.

"Yes, but only two at a time, ICU rules." They nodded, they knew the drill. "He's in room 221 in the ICU. Do you need directions?"

"No thank you, we've been there enough to know the way," Calleigh said as she turned and beckoned the others to follow which they did.

"Marisol, you and Ryan go in first. I'll call H and let him know what's going on," the ballistics expert offered.

"Thanks, Cal," Ryan said hugging her quickly before moving next to Marisol who stood at the door of her brother's hospital room nervously clutching the door knob. Patting her shoulder for encouragement he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers truning the knob and allowing the door to swing open granting them entrance into Eric's hospital room.

TBC?

A/n, read and review! P.S. Not a doctor!


End file.
